


Happy Venom Year!

by DarkSaori



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Lemon, Love, M/M, Sex, Sexy, bottom!Eddie, forever together, symbrock, top!Venom, veddie - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Era o último dia de 2018 e Eddie precisava acalmar um Venom encolhido embaixo da cama.





	Happy Venom Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meus amores, tudo bem? Escrevi essa fic meio que na pressa e não revisei muito bem, espero que gostem e que se divirtam! Eu amo muito esse casal e espero que a inspiração me permita trazer mais fanfics sobre eles <3 
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura! Qualquer coisa me escrevam <3
> 
> \- Saori

31 de dezembro de 2018 

Fazia frio no último dia do ano e Eddie estava sentado defronte a uma televisão generosamente grande. Estava assistindo a um jogo de basquete e não se surpreendeu quando sentiu suas entranhas se remexerem, fazendo com que um corpo diferente surgisse, desprendendo-se do seu.   
— Você é muito ruim, cara! — ralhou Venom observando a televisão de mais perto, a língua à mostra como se fosse devorar o jogador que errou a jogada feita. — Por que estamos assistindo a isso mesmo?  
— Eu não me lembrava que você gostava de basquete, V. — respondeu Eddie calmo, levando a garrafa de cerveja que descansava na mesinha ao lado à boca. Tomou dois grandes goles e suspirou ao observar Venom virar a cabeça para ele. — O que foi?  
— Não tem nada melhor para ver! Ou tem?  
— Não, eu sinto muito. As comidas estão à mesa, as bebidas, o que mais você quer, hm? — indagou Eddie de forma suave.   
Não estavam brigando, tampouco pensando nisso, mas o clima de Ano Novo transmitia tanta paz que não havia atividade alguma a ser feita, a não ser procurar algo para se assistir na tv e encher a barriga com as comidas próprias da ocasião.   
— Eu queria muito ir comer, mas não quero te deixar, Eddie. — disse Venom de forma manhosa, as bochechas retas corando, fazendo com que Eddie o achasse ainda mais adorável do que antes.   
— Você pode se esticar até lá, sabe disso. — sorriu ele, cada vez mais apaixonado pelo simbionte encantador que havia entrado em sua vida.   
— Sim, mas estou com preguiça. — suspirou. — Quanto falta para virar o ano ou sei lá como vocês dizem?  
Eddie consultou o relógio no pulso esquerdo e riu baixinho.   
— Faltam cinco minutos ainda.   
Venom bufou entediado e então resolveu deixar Eddie vendo o jogo, o mesmo urrando vez ou outra por conta dos lances, logo abocanhando uma travessa de nuggets de dinossauros, os seus favoritos. Eddie tomou toda a garrafa de cerveja e a deixou de lado, consultando o relógio vez ou outra e notando a contagem regressiva aparecer na tv quando mudou o canal.   
Sem que se preocupasse, ouviu em alto e bom tom o barulho dos fogos de artifício, dando uma espiada através da varanda e vendo o quão coloridos eram. Já Venom parou de comer de forma brusca, logo desgrudando-se do corpo de Eddie e arrastando-se para longe, fazendo com que o homem se assustasse e o procurasse com o olhar.   
— Venom? — chamou sem entender, o barulho dos fogos abafando a sua voz, deixando-o irritado e preocupado com o namorado.   
Levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou pela casa, procurando-o, deixando o quarto deles por último. Assim que chegou no cômodo, caminhou calmamente, observando cada canto, até que os seus olhos bateram sobre a cama e ele então percebeu onde Venom deveria estar.   
Abaixou-se e ficou de quatro no chão, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para baixo da cama, o coração batendo acelerado, pois ele estava ainda mais preocupado.   
— Venom? O que houve?  
— O barulho... O-O barulho é muito alto... — a voz de Venom saiu trêmula e chorosa, deixando Eddie sem entender o que estava havendo.   
— Esse barulho te incomoda?  
— Sim, m-me assusta...   
— Shhh, vem aqui, vou cuidar de você.  
— Eu não quero, e-eu estou com medo...   
— Vem, V, eu quero te abraçar, por favor... — pediu Eddie de forma insistente e amorosa, estendendo o braço direito e sentindo calmamente o simbionte se arrastar por seu braço, unindo-se a ele de forma tímida, tremendo.   
Assim que o corpo todo de Venom se uniu a ele, Eddie levantou-se e o abraçou com carinho e amor, suspirando, enchendo aquele rostinho tão especial de beijos, fazendo com que o simbionte se acalmasse lentamente. Eddie sorriu encantado quando Venom ronronou feito um gatinho. Desde que ficaram juntos, ele havia se tornado um simbionte muito manhoso e o humano não podia com ele, achava fofo demais, mesmo que ser extremamente fofo não fosse da sua natureza, Venom despertava esse lado em si.   
— Está mais calmo? Hm?  
— S-Sim, estou... — disse Venom levemente trêmulo, fazendo com que Eddie continuasse beijando-o delicadamente, logo o sentindo ronronar novamente.  
— Você parece até um gatinho quando faz isso, sabia? Tão fofo! — comentou Eddie sorrindo de forma boba, acariciando a cabeça de Venom, que corou de forma tão absurda que mais pareceu um tomate.   
— Eu não sou um gatinho e não sou fofo! — inflou as bochechas e fez cara feia para Eddie, que só fez rir.   
— Você é muito marrento. Quer mais nuggets de dinossauros? Já é 2019, esse não é o nosso ano? — indagou de forma doce e encantada, desarmando Venom, que o encarou gentilmente, um pequeno e tímido sorriso adornando seus lábios quase inexistentes.   
— Sim, é claro que esse é o nosso ano, eu te amo Eddie! E sim, eu quero mais nuggets, todo esse susto me deu fome!   
Eddie riu e o aconchegou nos braços, logo caminhando em direção à cozinha, iria mimar aquele pequeno comilão com tudo o que tinha direito.   
— Eu te amo, V, eu desejo que sejamos ainda mais felizes juntos, não importa o que aconteça. — falou de forma sincera e apaixonada, os olhos brilhando, deixando Venom tão entorpecido que ele quase não acreditou no que estava ouvindo.   
— Eu te amo, Eddie, e isso é maior do que tudo e nós já somos felizes. Eu soube que seríamos felizes para sempre desde que te conheci e estive dentro de você. Você tem uma alma diferente das outras. É linda e dançante, empolgante, tem necessidade de viver e se superar. Você é maravilhoso, humano. Meu humano.   
Eddie engoliu em seco ao ouvir tais coisas tão lindas e sentimentais vindo de um ser que não pertencia àquele mundo, se arrepiando e sorrindo de forma realizada.   
— Você é maravilhoso demais, eu te amo... Eu te amo demais, obrigado por enxergar a minha alma, eu enxergo a sua a cada segundo, V. Meu grande amor, meu tudo, meu homem do espaço. Não há nada mais especial do que você nessa vida e nem nas próximas.  
Na mesma hora, Venom desgrudou-se do corpo de Eddie e formou o seu próprio corpo, tão maior e mais forte, segurando o rosto do namorado com cuidado, beijando-o na boca e sendo correspondido na mesma hora, aprofundando o contato assim que as línguas não puderam mais suportar a espera. Eddie gemeu durante o beijo, sentindo o seu baixo ventre dar sinais de vida, fazendo Venom sorrir pois havia percebido o que acontecia.   
— Somos um casal exótico e isso é uma das coisas que mais amo em nós... Você quer ir pro quarto agora, Eddie? — indagou sorrindo após terminarem o beijo, referindo-se ao fato de estarem comemorando o Ano Novo de forma diferente da que Venom acreditava que deveria ser.  
— Eu amo tudo sobre nós... Quero... — disse Eddie ligeiramente ofegante, as bocas logo colando-se novamente, enquanto Venom empurrava o corpo do menor até o quarto, chegando lá mais rápido do que calculou, batendo a porta com força.   
Uma das suas mãos grandes empurrou Eddie na cama, logo ficando por cima dele e o beijando na boca com vontade, descendo para o pescoço rapidamente, começando a arrancar as roupas que o mesmo usava. Entre gemidos e ofegos, Eddie se livrou de suas roupas e deitou-se nu em pelo, para o deleite de Venom, que apreciou cada pedacinho daquele corpo tão másculo e tão frágil para si.  
Sorriu e lambeu os lábios, beijando a boca de Eddie novamente, sendo correspondido com certa brusquidão, o desejo de ambos crescendo de forma avassaladora, quase não podendo ser contido. Sem esperar por mais nada, Venom moldou o seu membro em um tamanho mediano, tanto na grossura quanto no comprimento, pincelando a entrada de Eddie, que gemeu manhoso, os olhos escuros de desejo brilhando em um misto de fragilidade e perdição.   
— Eu te amo, meu humano lindo. Te amo eternamente... — disse Venom o abraçando e adentrando o corpo de Eddie, que gemeu de dor segurando-se nos braços fortes do simbionte, sentindo-o adentrar cada centímetro em si, fechando e apertando os olhos, pouco a pouco encaixando-se de forma perfeita.  
— Eu te amo, te amo demais, seu simbionte marrento. Te amo... — sorriu levemente cansado por conta da dor de ter Venom dentro de si, preenchendo-o com tamanho amor e prazer. — Meu simbionte... Eternamente...   
Venom sorriu e o beijou calmamente na boca, sendo correspondido, iniciando os movimentos pouco a pouco, sem esperar que Eddie se acostumasse completamente, o fazendo arregalar os olhos e quebrar o beijo.   
— Venom...?  
— Calma, quero te mostrar as estrelas mais de perto hoje. Feliz Ano Novo, Eddie.   
Quando Eddie pensou em responde-lo, Venom se inclinou mais sobre ele, elevando os seus quadris e os segurando com firmeza, movimentando-se com vontade, entrando e saindo sem dó, tocando o pontinho mágico de Eddie, que gemeu alto e manhoso, se contorcendo todo, revirando os olhos a cada estocada que Venom lhe dava.   
— Tão lindo... — disse Venom ofegante, a boca enorme com seus dentes pontudos à mostra, a língua atrevida mexendo-se carregada de tesão por conta de Eddie estar sentindo tamanho prazer.   
— Seu... Feliz... Feliz... A-Ano Novo... Ohhhhh, Venom! — a voz de Eddie saiu trêmula por conta dos movimentos, a sua voz sendo calada por mais um beijo de Venom, que intensificou a forma com que seus lábios se tocaram, as línguas disputando quem se mexia mais rápido, quem dominava aquele desejo, mas ambos já estavam perdidos de amor e tesão.   
A cada estocada, Eddie sentia o seu pontinho sendo pressionado de forma brusca, tremendo cada fibra do seu corpo e consequentemente arrastando Venom junto com ele, pois suas paredes macias o pressionavam de forma deliciosa, fazendo o simbionte grunhir alto de prazer, não só pela massagem que lhe era feita, mas por conta do quanto Eddie era apertado naturalmente.   
Em pouco tempo, as suas vozes se mesclaram em um gemido alto e gostoso, anunciando o seu prazer tão esperado.   
E desde então eles pararam de fazer a famosa contagem regressiva, apenas se concentrando em sua relação, especificamente no amor que faziam com mais intensidade a cada virada de ano.


End file.
